A drumstick is used to strike drums to generate sound that mainly determines the rhythm of music, hence plays an important role in a music band. The timbre of a drum generated by striking of the drumstick is mainly determined by the characteristics of the drum, the weight of the drumstick also has some effect. For instance, the heavier drumstick generally generates heavier and somber timbre, while the lighter weight drumstick generates lighter and snappier timbre.
In a conventional music band the drumstick usually is installed onto a foot pedal to allow a drummer to control the percussion rhythm via a foot. To match the characteristics of a movement being performed, different weights of drumsticks could be used. Hence before the performance the drumstick has to be changed with a desired weight to meet requirement.
However, to change the drumstick in the short interval of performance is impractical and risky. Without being properly mounted onto the foot pedal the timbre could be lost or even unusable, and result in performance disruption.